


Драконьи маневры

by Madoshi, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Military, Space Fleet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Madoshi (aka edik_lyudoedik)</p><p>Объединенные бетано-барраярско-перинитские учения. Майлз Форкосиган командует объединенными эскадрами вейров Перна.<br/>Написано на командную игру под девизом "Дай врагу сохранить лицо - но ничего, кроме"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драконьи маневры

Горячий воздух над скалами пах пылью, жареным мясом и драконьим навозом. Специфический аромат, не похожий на лошадиный. 

Майлз Форкосиган с любопытством разглядывал овальную чашу вулкана, дыры пещер в каменных склонах; глубокое синее озеро в дальней части, возле которого сушили шкуры под ярким зимним солнцем пять или шесть гигантских разноцветных зверюг. 

— Впечатляет, — сказал он своему спутнику. — Только почему вы уверены, что способны создать на этой основе... эээ... космический флот? 

— А почему бы и нет? — спросил его спутник, невысокий, по-кавалерийски кривоногий синеглазый человек с моряцкими морщинками. — Что такое, по-вашему, космический флот? 

— Это флот, который перемещается в космосе, — подумав, ответил Майлз. 

Прямо на его глазах пепельно-голубой дракон заложил изящный вираж и, присев на каменный карниз, принялся по-кошачьи вылизываться. 

— Чешется, — пояснил спутник Майлза в ответ на немой вопрос. — У них язык очень шершавый, таким можно мясо до кости за пару минут слизать. Ну и кожу заодно увлажняет. Это Биссет, дракон Т'села, он еще детеныш. 

— Дитеныш? — поразился Майлз. 

— Ну да, еще растет. И кстати, даже он может летать в космосе. 

— Пятнадцать минут, — любезно напомнил Майлз. 

* 

Когда скачковый маршрут Бетанского астроэкспедиционного корпуса привел к открытию очередной полусредневековой планеты, никто сперва не удивился. 

Однако планета Перн — лишенная, как выяснилось, централизованного правительства — сошла с проторенной дорожки: представители ее элиты проявили весьма умеренный интерес к последним галактическим технологиям, зато начали сразу довольно живо выяснять, кто есть кто в галактике и с кем бы лучше задружиться. Признания бетанцев в вечной дружбе и поддержке были почти проигнорированы. 

Такой прыти от них решительно не ожидали. 

И уж тем более не ожидали, что они попросят помощи в обустройстве военного флота у Барраяра — Барраяра, который сам не так давно выбрался из дикости! А периниты, нимало не смущаясь, чуть ли не во всеуслышание заявляли: потому и выбрали Барраяр, что тот, дескать, еще не до конца отравлен технологиями. Кроме того, говорили они, им совершенно не нужна галактическая валюта, они прекрасно обойдутся в постройке флота исключительно своими силами. 

Бетанцы возмутились и выкатили Барраярской Империи претензию, что те ограждают технологический прогресс своих ближайших соседей — никак подмять под себя хотят?.. Еще ряд относительно сильных планет этого сектора так или иначе высказал свою реакцию. 

Чтобы урегулировать это все, бетанцы предложили провести военные учения: бетанский космический флот против перинитского с поддержкой барраярцев. Выиграют бетанцы — контракты на поставку технологий им; выиграют барраярцы — пусть дружат себе с перинитами без стороннего вмешательства. 

Разумеется, это предложение не прошло бы, если бы периниты сами были против. Однако периниты тоже не единодушно желали получить помощь именно от Барраяра. Часть из них ратовали за то, что космофлот планеты не должен зависеть от стороннего влияния или должен зависеть минимально, да и к покупке инопланетных технологий относились осторожно. Эту позицию заняли представители местной традиционной "зооэлиты" — драконьи всадники. Другие — некоторые владельцы крупных провинций или управляющие производствами — наоборот, ратовали за военный прогресс побольше и поскорее (очевидно, надеясь прижать драконоводам хвосты). В результате предложение бетанцев прокатило. 

А император Грегор — разумеется, заинтересованный в новом и столь неожиданном союзнике — вызвал к себе на беседу лорда Аудитора Майлза Форкосигана, в прошлом адмирала Нейсмита, и предложил ему новое дело. 

— Но почему я? — удивился Майлз решению сюзерена. — Разве у тебя мало... эээ... настоящих адмиралов? 

— Учитывая, сколько пользы принес адмирал Нейсмит, я едва ли могу назвать его игрушечным, — сухо парировал Грегор. — Вот уж не ожидал от тебя, Майлз! 

— Все прочие об этом не знают. 

— Ткни пальцем в какого-нибудь еще адмирала, который адекватно воспримет идею организации космического флота из летающих динозавров! 

— Драконов, — кисло поправил лорд Аудитор. 

— Я знал, Майлз, что ты будешь в восторге, — невозмутимо кивнул Грегор. 

И вот сейчас Майлз в глубине души чувствовал признательность императору. Как бы ни была безумна эта затея, вид разноцветных элегантных рептилий, кружащих в воздухе над чашей Форта — как ему сказали, старейшего из перинитских драконьих поселений — навеки покорил его сердце. 

— Военный космический флот, Предводитель Н'лек, — продолжил Майлз, — это флот, который побеждает в космосе. 

— Вот увидите, лорд Аудитор, — чуть поклонился Н'лек. — В предстоящих учениях победа будет за нами. 

— Каким образом? — вздохнул Майлз. 

— А с этим вы нам поможете, — твердо произнес Н'лек. 

Поймав скептический взгляд Майлза, он продолжил: 

— Мой отец, Предводитель Н'тон, любил повторять, что драконы могут все, что считают для себя возможным. И в этот раз они заверили меня, что собираются одержать верх. 

* 

— Итак, в чем наши слабые стороны, — заметил Майлз, расхаживая взад и вперед по залу собраний в Форт Вейре. 

Тесноватое помещение никак не могло вместить представителей пятнадцати общепланетных вейров (и одного, основанного на Тиморе, большей из двух лун Перна — скорее исследовательской базы, чем полноценного поселения) — но периниты очень старались. 

— Во-первых, мы не можем оставаться в космосе дольше 15 минут... 

— С вашего позволения, — один из всадников поднял руку. — Мы уже налаживаем выпуск кислородных масок для драконов. Мастерские работают на полную мощность. Надеюсь, что через несколько месяцев... 

— Отлично, — Майлз кивнул. — Но кроме масок остается декомпрессия. Драконов она, как я понимаю, не касается? 

— Последствия низкого давления начинают сказываться через полчаса, — неохотно проговорила стройная пожилая женщина с красивыми бровями, предводительница Телгар-вейра. 

— Итак, лимит раздвигается вдвое. Уже неплохо. Далее. Нам не требуются источники энергии, значит, засечь нас непросто. Мы... эээ... компактны. Это тоже плюс. И наконец... — Майлз усмехнулся, — мы умеем перемещаться во времени. 

— Но вы же понимаете, что эта способность очень ограниченна, — проговорил молодой человек, предводитель Исты. Майлзу он казался слишком молодым для такой ответственной должности, но здесь по-прежнему избирали руководителей на основе древнего ритуала плодородия, поэтому особенно пожилых среди собравшихся в комнате и не было. Майлз в свои почти сорок чувствовал себя чуть ли не ветераном. — Если какое-то событие произошло, то оно уже произошло. Ничто этого не изменит. 

— Вы же верите в себя? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Майлз. 

* 

Майлз держался очень уверенно, выступая перед собранием предводителей Вейров. Однако на деле он никакой уверенности не испытывал. Сидя в каменной комнате с бурдюком вина и кувшином местного бурого недокофе, он испытывал чувство, точно попал в какую-то историческую книгу — и довольно мрачную притом. 

"Ну ладно, — рассуждал лорд Форкосиган, и так и сяк разглядывая условия учебного сражения, явившиеся на свет в результате длительного и утомительного для обеих сторон дипломатического сношательства. — Допустим, с этими мы как-нибудь... ага... Опять же, пояс астероидов тут очень удобно, кто это так нам подфартил... Но вот что сделать с их линейным крейсером... черт, это надо ж умудриться — назвать такой корабль "Политкорректность"!" 

Майлз вздохнул, встал и, чтобы размяться, вышел из зала совета. 

Его немного напрягали особенности местной архитектуры: идешь-идешь по каменному коридору и внезапно вылетаешь на солнечный свет... На ничем не огражденный каменный карниз, под которым — двадцать метров пустоты и полированные (исключительно временем) камни двора. 

Еще его умиляли прочие контрасты: например, пластиковая доска для записей и лампы со светящимися мотыльками в завешенном гобеленами каменном зале. Почти по-барраярски. 

Майлз постоял на карнизе, оглядывая чашу вейра. В ярком полуденном свете местные камни представляли собой почти приятное зрелище. Ну как Дендария в самых голых местах. 

Лорд Форкосигана сам не заметил, как засмотрелся на высокую черноволосую девушку с алым цветком за ухом. Она несла в подсобки (кажется, их называли Нижними Пещерами) стопку ярко-раскрашенных флагов, над нею вилась стайка летающих ящериц. 

Вдруг одна из ящериц резко спикировала на девушку, выхватила у нее цветок из прически и исчезла, довольная. 

— К'вер! — заорала возмущенная красотка. — Это ты подучил своего!.. 

Майлз присвистнул. 

— У молодого К'вера оригинальные способы ухаживать, — заметил Н'лек. 

Он подошел и встал рядом с Майлзом. 

— Как у вас идут дела? Нужна помощь?.. 

— Вроде того, — медленно произнес Майлз. — Почему вы мне раньше не рассказали, что они так могут? 

— Кто они? Файры? 

— Да, файры! Что они умеют совершать действия по команде. 

— Но мы же рассказывали, что они носят записки, — возразил Н'лек. — Послушайте, Майлз, а почему бы вам не завести одного? И супруге яйцо захватите. Если ящерки разнополые, так незабываемые ощущения! 

Майлз пропустил эту странную реплику мимо ушей. 

— А насколько они обучаемы? — спросил он. — Для этого специально нужно тренировать их в молодом возрасте, или более старшие особи тоже поддаются?.. Как много действий они способны выполнять? 

— Да, в общем, — несколько сбитый с толку, произнес Н'лек, — молодых ящерок нужно учить, но не столько конкретным действиям, сколько принимать и выполнять команды от людей и слушаться в процессе... Они же очень отвлекаются; бывало, пошлешь такую с письмом в Форт-холд, а она возвращается через два дня после брачного полета с дикими и потом откладывает кучу мелких... Простите, — Н'лек откашлялся. — Грубо говоря, хорошо обученная ящерка может выполнить почти все, о чем вы ее попросите. В пределах возможного. Например, без толку их просить принести определенное количество предметов или найти вывеску — считать или читать они не умеют. 

— А сколько на Перне хорошо обученных ящерок? — с блеском в глазах спросил Майлз. 

— Ну, многие жители вейров ими увлекаются, в том числе всадники. Драконы ведь могут общаться с этими малышами, хорошо помогают при тренировке. Холдерам похуже: в холодном климате разве что очень умелый хозяин сумеет удержать файров, и то, как правило, только старших расцветок. В прибрежных зонах файров полно, там в каждой семье хотя бы по одному есть. 

— Погодите, их разве семьями приручают? 

— Нет, это я так выразился. Естественно, файр считает своим хозяином одного человека, просто может также слушаться членов семьи и даже друзей. Еще проводятся специальные соревнования по выучке файров, отдельно для всадников и не-всадников, в том числе континентальные и общепланетные. На Южном уровень повыше — там в целом файров больше и они менее избалованные. Так что если вам нужна идеальная выучка, лучше обратиться к южанам... А что, они могут пригодиться? 

— Еще как! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Майлз. — Ведь, насколько я понимаю, в Промежуток они могут ходить точно так же, как их большие родичи? 

— Ничуть не хуже, — подтвердил Н'лек. — И даже в космосе могут до десяти минут оставаться. 

— Ну, космос мне сейчас без надобности, — засмеялся Майлз. — Пойдемте, обсудим, предводитель! 

* 

Согласно программе учений, Барраяр имел право предоставить Перну ограниченное число новинок технического вооружения. Бета, разумеется, тоже великодушно обещала не использовать новейшие разработки. Во-первых, оные разработки никому в Министерстве Обороны особенно светить не хотелось, во-вторых, победа должна была быть безоговорочной. 

— Нам вовсе не нужно, чтобы галактическая общественность заявила, будто мы всей технологической мощью мы обрушились на вчерашних варваров, — заметил министр Трин Хиггинс в частной беседе коммодору Тенку, командующему Синим флотом. 

"Что ты знаешь о технологической мощи! — неприязненно подумал Тенк, глядя в кабаньи глазки министра обороны. — Ты вот уж тридцать лет не можешь забыть те самые плазменные зеркала, которые поставили эскобарцам... Да чтоб я не знал, свиная морда, что ты при этом деле был сбоку припека!" 

Однако внешне он состроил позитивно-доброжелательную рожу и всячески подтвердил свою готовность служить и защищать, а при необходимости нести варварам свет технологий мягко и бережно, как мамаша меняет подгузники. 

Исследовав материалы, Тенк решил, что все складывается неплохо. 

Варвары намеревались выиграть сражение с помощью какого-то аборигенного вида своей планеты, слегка улучшенного рудиментарными методиками генной инженерии. В длину ни один из пяти видов этих ящериц не мог равняться даже с завалящим планетарным катером. В космосе эти существа держались только пятнадцать-двадцать минут. Правда, они вроде бы находились в псевдо-телепатической связи со своими хозяевами — очередной генетический курьез — и могли очень быстро перемещаться... 

Последнее заинтересовало Тенка. 

Он проконсультировался с группой, открывшей планету Перн, и не поленился слетать на другую сторону планеты в университет Силика. Результаты его не обнадежили. 

Вроде как перинитские драконы оказались единственным из открытых видов, способных на управляемую телепортацию... Более того, они оказались единственным видом, способным переносить на себе крупные предметы — и даже людей. 

Периниты еще поговаривали, что их драконы способны также и на телекинез — во всяком случае, некоторые из них — однако подтверждения этой способности никому из бетанцев увидеть не удалось. Возможно, это были сказки — или периниты зачем-то вводили исследователей в заблуждение. 

— И насколько большие предметы, говорите, они могут двигать? — спросил Тенк у Дивица, ксенопсихолога Бетанского Астроэкспедиционного Корпуса, который больше всего и занимался контактом. 

— Ну, у них там ходят истории и песни о том, как драконы отвернули от Перна комету... мне толком не удалось разобраться, сказки это или документально подтвержденные события, — пожал плечами Дивиц. — Извините, мне нужно работать над диссертацией. 

И отключился. 

Тенк подумал и решил, что готовиться нужно ко всему. 

* 

Согласно условиям соревнования, против перинитского флота, оснащенного при помощи Барраяра, Бета выдвигала флот из двух эскадр. Технические спецификации бетанских кораблей были тщательно оговорены. Оговаривалось и то, в какой форме может быть предоставлена барраярская помощь. 

Майлз перед решающей боевой игрой мотался туда-сюда между Форт Вейром и Форбарр-Султаной, согласовывая и руководя. Все это живо напомнило ему дендарийские будни. Айвен даже заметил, что Майлз снова выглядит семнадцатилетним — таким же тощим и с кругами под глазами. 

— Давай, я и тебя припрягу? — участливо спросил лорд Форкосиган. — Сразу молодость вспомнишь. 

— Нет, спасибо! — Форпатрил взмахнул руками. — Я... эээ... не хочу отбирать у тебя ни капли этого удовольствия. 

И наконец великий день настал. Майлз на борту "Героя Форталы" выдвинулся к месту сражения. Им назначили пояс астероидов — чтобы далеко не летать, как раз в планетной системе Ракбета, звезды, вокруг которой вращалась планета Перн. 

Кроме небольшого "Героя", победный флот Форкосигана составляли только пять тихоходных барж, спешно переделенных... ну, из собственно барж. Они оказались достаточно большими, чтобы вместить туда по крылу — то есть по дюжине крупных драконов со всадниками и десяток техников, чтобы помочь со скафандрами. Остальные, в случае необходимости, должны были путешествовать по ориентирам прямо с поверхности Перна. Майлза это не слишком устраивало: путь сюда через Промежуток должен был занять у них десять минут. Даже при получасовом лимите это слишком много. Форкосигану не хотелось вводить в дело заведомо не обладающие свободой перемещения войска. 

Крейсеры бетанцев возникли на радарах дальнего действия — нестрашные зеленые точки. 

У него в голове всплыли слова, сказанные им же на совещании не так давно: "Космические сражения переживают различные этапы. Во времена моего отца, например, популярностью пользовался космический абордаж. Потом появились пушки, способные преодолеть силовую защиту кораблей, и сражения вновь стали походить на дальнобойный балет... Возможно, в наших руках, господа, сейчас находятся средства, способные качнуть маятник в другую сторону". 

Майлз скрестил пальцы. Все решалось. 

— Вызовете флагман "Политкорректность", — приказал он. 

Перед Майлзом возникло чернокожее лицо капитана бетанского флагмана в обрамлении интерьера рубки. 

— В чем дело, эээ... аудитор Форкосиган? — спросил Тенк. — Игра еще не началась. 

— Всего лишь хотел лично засвидетельствовать вам свое почтение, коммодор Тенк, — серьезно произнес Майлз, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть типичным барраярским солдафоном. 

— Что ж, спасибо, — фыркнул тот. — Вы меня простите, если я не буду желать удачи? 

— Прощу, — сказал Майлз. — Я тоже не собирался. Просто мы, варвары, очень любим посмотреть противнику в глаза. 

И он сделал знак своему радисту отключиться. 

Канна, прошлогодний чемпион Южного по тренировке файров и всадница золотой, подошла к Майлзу. На ее плече сидел, вцепившись когтями в кожаную нашлепку и возбужденно вращая глазами, бронзовый Карли. 

— Ну, малыш, — обратился Майлз к файру, которому за прошедшие пару недель успел скормить, наверное, с полтонны мяса, — все видел? Справишься? 

Дракончик утвердительно чирикнул и раскрыл пасть, как на тренировке. 

Майлз сунул ему в рот пипку "спецприспособления #1". 

— Постарайся, — сказал он. — Хороший мальчик. 

Вообще-то, ему странновато было положиться на зверей — но что делать?.. Он ведь любил животных. Наверное, у него единственного из нынешних барраярских адмиралов (если все-таки считать Нейсмита барраярским адмиралом) жили лошади. 

* 

На флагмане Тенк в напряжении уставился в мониторы. Он предусмотрел все. Они ничего не могли противопоставить телекинезу драконов (если все-таки выяснится, что они обладают телекинезом), однако корабли не должны были сойтись на расстояние прямой видимости — а с радаров драконы, по идее, не могли "ухватить" корабль. 

— Двадцать четыре часа по галактическому времени, — заметил лейтенант за пультом. — Начинается. 

Тенк открыл рот, чтобы отдать приказ, да так и не отдал. 

Прямо перед ним, возбужденно чирикая, появилось какое-то золотистое существо, смутное напоминающее... что же оно смутно напоминало?.. Картинку из старой сказки или, скажем, кадр из фильма соответствующего направления — вот что. Существо держало в пасти какой-то предмет. 

Прежде, чем кто-либо успел его остановить, оно приземлилось на пульт управления огнем и прилепило штуковину на главный сенсорный экран. Потом обернулось на присутствующий командный состав, укоризненно чирикнуло — и исчезло. 

— Это галлюцинация? — спросил радист. 

— Это телепортация! — рявкнул капитан. — Сэр, я вызову остальных капитанов! 

— Это проигрыш, — поправил его Тенк. — Не нужно никого вызывать. 

Существо прикрепило к сенсорному экрану присоску с табличкой. На табличке было крупно написано: "Бомба". 

* 

Всего спустя несколько мгновений предсказания Тенка оправдались: с ним одним за другим начали связываться прочие капитаны Первой эскадры Синего флота. На всех пяти кораблях творилось одно и то же. Правда, нигде крылато-хвостатые диверсанты не возникли непосредственно в рубке — да ведь ни с кем из этих кораблей и не разговаривал по дальней связи Форкосиган. Нет, там файры выбрали менее заметные мишени: узлы систем жизнеобеспечения, скафандры личного состава... У учебного противника явно был кто-то, кто здорово разбирался в дизайне кораблей бетанской постройки. 

Хотя, с другой стороне, учитывая, что типовые узлы распродаются по всем обитаемым планетам — ничего удивительного... 

"Сделать дизайн всех основных отсеков эксклюзивным! — злобно набрасывал в голове строки рекомендаций к отчетам коммодор Тенк. — Менять каждую неделю! Дизайнерская братия будет счастлива... А Дивиц-то, хорош! Ни слова об этих мелкозоидах не сказал!" 

У него было неприятное чувство, что он стоит на пороге новой эры в космических сражениях. 

Предчувствие превратилось в уверенность, когда ему сказали, что Вторая эскадра, приближавшаяся к форкосигановскому флоту через пояс астероидов, наткнулась на россыпь точечно расставленных магнитных бомб. Сами корабли эти бомбы не повредили, но вывели из строя защитные поля — и появившиеся словно из ниоткуда драконы беспрепятственно высадили на обшивки десант. 

Периниты были в скафандрах и вооружены пейнтбольными ружьями. Такие же ружья второй эскадрильи, входящие в список снаряжения к играм, оказались не распакованы, причем где именно ящики и загрузили ли их вообще — никто не знал. Команды были слишком заняты перед вылетом: со всесторонней изобретательностью расставляли внутри корабля ловушки для телепортантов и старались уменьшить объем всех крупных отсеков, вроде ангара для катеров. Потом часть ружей нашлась, но было уже поздно. 

Тенк решил ни с кого за него головы не снимать за это разгильдяйство. Не до того. Гораздо больше его волновал вопрос: как? Как периниты узнали маршрут прохождения флота?.. Было как минимум пять равноправных маршрутов; какой выбрать, Тенк лично решил накануне и сообщил это капитанам кораблей при личной встрече в своем конференц-зале. 

Неужели у перинитов есть шпион? Или это барраярцы?.. Черт возьми, да это попросту неспортивно! 

Неужели им просто повезло?.. Тогда Тенк был в шаге от победы. Явно же, что эти ящеры не способны соревноваться с технологией на равных! Все дело во внезапности. В следующий раз они будут знать об их возможностях. Они подготовятся… 

* 

— Знаешь, что было самое трудное? — засмеялся молодой М'рек, предводитель Южного вейра. — Дистанционные взрыватели в последний момент заартачились. Дескать, мы не можем установить связь с этими бомбами, поэтому не будем давать сигнал взрыв. 

— Черт! — Майлз взялся за виски. — Но ведь все сработало! Как? 

— Д'мел сообразил, что можно системно поменять дату в пультах. Ведь бомбы для тех мест будут "старше" на несколько дней по внутреннему времени бомб. Когда мы "состарили" пульты системно, все пошло как по маслу. Но еле успели, учитывая запаздывание. 

— Кстати, а вы эти бомбы уже расставили? — поинтересовался лорд Форкосиган. 

— Крылья Тарры и Н'лека сегодня вечером полетят. Они обещали не срываться без проводников из моих, кто там уже был... а нашим зверям всем нужно отдохнуть как следует. Какой бой! Нет, ну какой бой! Лорд Майлз, вы просто гений. 

— Это людей Перна нужно благодарить, — хмыкнул Майлз в ответ (с обращением "лорд Майлз" он смирился уже давно, хотя оно разом опускало его на ступеньку ниже в барраярской табели о рангах). — Я просто воспользовался возможностями, которые вы мне дали. 

"М-да, — подумал Майлз про себя. — А на самом-то деле моя работа только начинается. Мне еще предстоит убедить бетанцев, что мы угадали маршрут Второй эскадры путем везения и радиоперехвата... Нужно ведь не дать им догадаться. Пусть считают, что они были в шаге от победы. Правда, это в самом деле так..." 

— Да, наши возможности... — посерьезнел М'рек. — Правда, они хороши? Конечно, — вдруг добавил он с отсутствующим видом, — ты лучше всех, Дарит! 

Они стояли во дворе Форт Холда и наблюдали, как на огневых высотах рассаживаются драконы — бронзовые, синие, коричневые, зеленые — сияя, точно самоцветы... Возле них в закатных солнечных лучах более мелкими искрами вспыхивали файры. Живые драгоценности Перна.


End file.
